SR-IOV is an extension to the PCIe specification. SR-IOV allows a controller to separate access to its resources via a Physical Function (PF) and a plurality of Virtual Functions (VFs). A PF is the primary function of the controller and publishes the controller's SR-IOV capabilities. The VFs virtualize the controller's hardware capabilities to provide a multiple host environment by independently operating with guest operating systems much like single controllers coupled to a host operating system. The VFs, implemented in the controller's firmware, communicate with the PF to share the hardware capabilities of the actual controller and become unresponsive when the controller is reset. Thus, when an SR-IOV controller performs a reset (e.g., as initiated by the PF), the controller ungracefully disconnects the VFs.